Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-306170 discloses an indexable tool tip having a pair of torque receiving surfaces and a pair of clamp receiving surfaces. The torque receiving surfaces respectively intersect a rear end surface and a front end surface of a tip body and an outer peripheral surface of the tip body, and are oriented rearward in a rotation direction of a drill. The clamp receiving surfaces are respectively adjacent to the torque receiving surfaces. These clamp receiving surfaces and these torque receiving surfaces are respectively disposed in point symmetry with respect to an axis when viewed from the front end surface.
However, each of these surfaces is disposed point-symmetrically with respect to the axis in the indexable tool tip. When attaching the tip body to a drill body, it is difficult to determine an attachment direction by the pair of clamp receiving surfaces or the like, and there has been a risk that the tip body is attached to the drill body in a wrong direction.
Hence, there is a need for a drill having both excellent drilling performance and easy attachment performance, as well as a method of producing a machined product using the drill.
An object of the present invention is to provide the drill having both excellent drilling performance and easy attachment performance, and provide a method of producing a machined product using the drill.